


Unexpected Soulmates

by Beyond_Zenith



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Moby Dick - Freeform, My First One Piece Fic, One Piece - Freeform, One Piece Universe, Pirates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Soulmates, Well only somewhat Au but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Zenith/pseuds/Beyond_Zenith
Summary: After successfully taking down a rival pirate group, shenanigans ensue that lead to Marco discovering his soulmate, who isn't what any of them expected, much to Ace's dismay.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

The crash of waves and the smell of sea salt were being drowned out by the massive party taking place on the deck of the Moby Dick. They had attacked a group of pirates who had been raiding islands under their protection and along with securing their reputation, they had also gotten a large haul of treasure.

With the treasure split amongst the crew, the usual celebration began. Some feasted and drank as they told stories or sang, others gambled with their newly obtained riches, trying to turn their earnings into a far bigger payday and some slept, having long exhausted themselves after a day of fighting and celebration.

There was, however, a small group that differed from the rest of their crewmates. They had gathered toward the end of one of the two banquet tables, staring at an object that took up the centre of their share of the table.

It was a simple stone bowl. The small bumps and indents on its surface showed it was handcrafted by the hand of an inexperienced crafter. Those faults were meaningless however, as the thin red lines that vertically wrap around the bowls surface easily told the group of its true value.

“So, which one of us is gonna use it?” The question was posed by Adder. He was a man with a massive fluffy brown beard that covered most of his face and reached down to his belly button. The size of his beard was matched only by his arms and legs which were easily as thick as a cannon.

“It was part of Marco’s haul so I guess it will be him if he’s up for it” Thatch muttered before taking a bite of the Sea King steak he had taken from further up the table. 

“Me? Why would I want to know? Not like I’ll meet ‘em anyway, world’s too big with too many people.” Marco says with an uncaring look on his face.

“What about Ace then? I always took him as a romantic.” The group turned to Ace, expecting some objection to Marcos joke. 

Instead they saw Ace staring intently at the bowl, the piece of meat in his hand going uneaten, his hunger overtaken by confusion, which was clearly visible on his face.

“What’s wrong Ace?” Thatch ask, puzzled.

Ace stared for a few more seconds before asking “What even is that bowl anyway?”

Ace looked away from the bowl and saw the shocked faces of his crewmmates staring at him, their mouths agape. Eventually the silence was broken by Adder, who quickly sucked in some air before nearly shouting from shock at Ace.

“How do you not know what a Bowl of Sight is!? How have you avoided learning about it for this long!?”

Marco chuckled whilst grabbing some nuts from a nearby plate before chucking them in his mouth.

“Guess I was wrong about the romantic part.”

Ace, who had taken a massive bite out of his meat while Marco spoke, began to glare at Marco while speaking, his words lost amongst the mass of meat in his mouth.

“Well since your now in more of a listening mood Ace let me explain” Thatch said with a small smile. 

“Supposedly everyone’s got a soulmate, just they don’t know who they are. That’s where the Bowl of Sight comes in. Put in some water and a few strands of hair and their face pops up. Simple process. Issue is only one kingdom in the South Blue makes ‘em and they don’t make that many. Most people don’t have a hope of even seeing one.”

“You know the BOS classified section of the newspaper, right? Its where anyone rich enough can post a picture taken of the bowl in hopes their soulmate will see it. Never heard of it being that successful though.” Adder says, his attention divided between Ace and the bowl.

“Really? Well then, Marco’s gotta try it. How else can we miss out this opportunity the make fun of Marco. I bet his soulmate’s a gorgeous pineapple. They’ll be like twins!” Ace chuckles.

The group bursts into laughter as a clearly annoyed and silent Marco stares at them before sighing.

Determination clear in his eyes, Marco grabs a nearby mug of water and pours into haphazardly into the bowl.

“Wait, you’re actually gonna do it?” Ace asked, bemused.

“Well if I don’t, I’ll never hear the end of those damn annoying pineapple jokes. Besides, how else will we find out my soulmate is Boa Hancock?” Marco says with a mischievous grin whilst simultaneously plucking some hair from his head and dropping them into the bowl before Ace could get in a response.

The moment the strands of blonde hair touched the bowls bottom, a burst of colour appeared on its surface. The twirled around each other, mixing until they formed a face.

Her image smiled broadly up at them, happiness emanating from her face. Her emerald green eyes are her most prominent feature apart from her smile. One eye was partially covered by her black hair, with the vibrant colour helping it stand out.

“Looks like it’s not Boa Hancock ‘eh Marco! Still she’s a pretty lady.” Adder said before slapping Marco on the back with enough force the man jolted.

“Looks like you’re the one who has to worry about a pineapple soulmate Ace!” 

The lack of any noise from Ace was quickly noticed by the rest of the group who all turned to face him.

What they saw was strange. Ace was staring down at the bowl; shock clear on his face.

“Whats with that look Ace, do you know her?” Thatch asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

“She’s m-“ he stopped, continuing to stare at the image.

“She’s who Ace? Someone important?”

A few more seconds of silence before finally, Ace spoke.

“She’s my sister” Ace blurted out; his gaze still fixed on the bowl.

The shocked expressions returned to the faces of every member except Marco. Instead he let out a light chuckle as a smirk formed on his face.

“Well, guess I really do need to meet her, don’t I?”

The moment Marco finished his sentence, a partially eaten piece of meat was flung in his direction, which he easily dodged. The group turned to see that Ace was the source. His now empty hand pointing at Marco.

“Stay away from her sister-stealing birdie!” Ace yelled his eyes glaring at Marco before targeting every other member of the group with his vicious gaze.

“If any of you say anything, I’ll set you on fire!”

The entire group except Ace burst into a fit of laughter, which only further served the anger Ace, who continued to yell at them.

Despite Ace’s protests, the entire crew would know about what had occurred before dawn.


	2. Meeting At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finally has a chance to meet his soulmate, but Ace is trying his hardest to prevent that from happening.

Ace sprinted along the cobblestone streets, dust and dirt erupting behind him as he ran. He ducked and weaved through the crowds out for a night of shopping and leisure as he journeyed up and down the town’s streets, stopping only to stare into to the shops, restaurants and cafes that made up the district, but still, his target eluded him. Instead all he earned was reactions from the townspeople he encountered. Some were surprised, others angry but most were simply confused by the disruption of the usual calm.

They didn’t matter to Ace, because every second that passed without finding her meant that he was inching closer and closer to disaster.

The inciting incident had occurred earlier in the evening. The Moby Dick had stopped at Tophat Island to give the crew a few days of R&R. It was amongst their more popular stops due to friendly locals who welcomed the crew with open arms. Even the locals of islands under their protections were rarely as welcoming.

A boon of this was that all the shops, bars and restaurants on the Island were open to the crew, making spending their hard-earned treasure difficult to avoid. Ace was no exception to this, and he fully expected to be completely out of money by the next morning, especially with Marco accompanying him.

The two had made their way to a bar near the docks by the name of Journey’s End. It was made up from the remnants of hundreds of ships that had meet their end on the coral reefs that surround much of the Island. This resulted in the building having an awkward shape, with random inclines, juts, and window placement. Its strange design didn’t deter the two though, and they both agreed it had the best cheap booze and extra-large meat pies on the Island.

They were seated on the porch. It was a clear night and a slight breeze was bringing fresh ocean air that helped relax the two. It also created an atmosphere that encouraged eating, drinking, and talking, which the two had been doing much of in recent months.  
It had started soon after Marco had discovered Nara was his soulmate. He had taken a great interest in her and since her exploits were limited to a few scientific papers she had written or co-authored, which Marco had quickly found and read, he had started to hound Ace for more information.

Ace had been reluctant to share at first. He trusted his crewmate and knew he had no bad intentions for Nara, but the shock from the discovery and his protectiveness of his younger sister made sharing anything difficult.  
Still, Marco was persistent and slowly over the next few months Ace shared more and more about his sister. He told Marco of how they’d first met as children. Her parents had moved to Foosha Village and Nara decided the nearby forest would be a perfect hunting ground for animals she had yet to encounter.

She was unprepared for what awaited her, however, and she was soon surrounded by a pack of wolves, crying and screaming for help. That’s when Ace, Sabo and Luffy came to the rescue. The three had been training when they heard her cries and went to investigate. The four of them became friends that day, and siblings soon after.

Marco lapped up this story, as he did with the many Ace told him. Ace was not a romantic person, but he knew that his fellow Commander was infatuated with his sister. Not everyone ended up falling in love with their soulmate, but it seemed that Marco was falling for Nara.

While Ace would never say, a part of him was overjoyed at the prospect of the two getting together. Marco and the other Whitebeard pirates were family to him, and he was ecstatic that in a small way this bond could become even closer.  
But another part was reluctant to be so accepting. Ever since they were children, he and his brothers had been protective of Nara, and his protectiveness only increased when Sabo passed. He and Luffy had seen her heartbroken after Sabo’s death, after all, they all were. He never wanted to see his siblings hurt that way again.

Ace knew Marco who never deliberately hurt Nara, but it only took once slip up, an accidental word here or glance there and her heart could break. Foolish on his part or not, he would do whatever he could to keep the two separated. Still, he would indulge Marco’s thirst for knowledge, there was no harm in him learning more.

Given that she was a popular topic of conversation between the two, Ace wasn’t surprised when Nara came up in conversation as the two sat drinking their latest round and nibbling on pie. Marco had just finished reading her latest paper that had been published in the Grand Line Journal of Zoology. Ace tried his best to listen as he ate and drank but Marco was gushing about the paper at lightning pace, complimenting the unusual subject matter and thoroughness of the paper.

“Hey Ace! Marco!”

Their conversation came to a pause as Adder came running up to them. He stopped just below them, leaning on his knees for support and taking in deep breathes. He’d obviously been running for some time.

“Yo! What wrong Adder? Has something happened?” Marco asked, concern in his voice.

“No I-“Adder paused for a moment, taking a few seconds to fully regain his breath. “I saw Nara!”

“What?!?” Ace and Marco said in shocked unison.

“She’d just left a boutique in the town square when I saw ‘er. Should we get some of the crew looking for her? We all want to meet her, ‘specially Marco.” 

Marco let out a light chuckle as a small smile formed on his lips. “Nah its ok. I doubt a bunch of drunk pirates running up to her would be a good first introduction. I think I’ll go look for her al-“

“Thanks for paying Marco!” Ace shouted as he bound out of his chair and off the porch, sprinting toward town with a determination he usually reserved for the direst situations.

Now Ace was running, searching for his sister before Marco or another member of his crew could find her.

“Hey Ace!”  
A female voice from behind him made his ears perk. Finally, he had found her, and from the lack any other voice, he’d found her first.

He skidded to a halt, quickly turned, and started sprinting toward Nara. He took in her form as he moved toward her. She wore a red sundress with white sandals. Her black hair was loose and covered her shoulders. It was obvious she had been shopping as she held some bags in one hand while waving at him with the other. The broad smile on her face and friendly sparkle in her emerald green eyes told him she hadn’t realised something was amiss.

“Ace?”

He heard her say his name again and lower her hand as he closed in on her. The joy had disappeared, replaced with a worry that bought Ace a pang of guilt. Still he persisted, vowing to make it up to her once they were out of public view.

Ace grabbed her free hand firmly and dragged her toward the first building in sight. It was made of a red brick. Vines guided by iron bars climbed up its front and, eventually uniting at the centre to form the number ‘36’. The only surfaces free of vines was the windows and door what had light coming through them. Ace let out a silent prayer they were open as they burst through the door.

The café they had entered was more dimly lit than the outside had made it seem. Most of the light emanated from behind the counter which had large red candles mixed haphazardly amongst the various shelves and equipment found there. All remaining light came from the tables spread across café. Each table was covered in a white tablecloth with a red candle almost entirely encapsulated in a glass ball, the circular hole at the ball’s top allowing the sweet aroma of an unknown flower to fill the room.

By the time they had taken in their surroundings, an employee had approached. He was dressed in a simple suit and top hat, with a bow tie covered in ginger kittens. His top hat had a similar, slightly larger bow attached to it with a white ribbon. The shock on his face was only partially hidden by the customer service smile that adorned their face.

“Welcome to Café 36! I am so happy to see such a…” The employees paused for a moment, unsure how to address two people that had burst into their café seconds after it had opened.

“An excited pair be the first through the doors tonight for our special candlelight dining event! Are you after a particular table or can I select one for you?”

Nara went to answer, hoping a quick apology would get them out of the café without incident so she could find out why her brother was acting so strange. Ace was quicker, however.

“Candlelight? Of course! Yes, we love candles! Been waiting for this for a while, right Nana?” Ace said, smiling awkwardly at the waiter and then Nara, who said nothing and simply stared at Ace with a greater look of concern which was now mixed with suspicion.  
The waiter said nothing, instead mustering an even bigger customer service smile and guiding them to a table in the corner of the café. He placed two menus on the table before retreating.

Ace quickly grabbed a menu, burying his face in its pages. He only glanced at its contents, instead busying himself with watching the next few customers who entered and passers-by as they went about their business. He let out a silent prayer of thanks that he was the one facing the window. He could more easily keep lookout for nosey crewmates this way.

Nara had also taken a menu. She leaned her elbows on the table’s edge and started flipping through its pages as she waited for the perfect moment to strike. It didn’t take long to appear.

“So Ace, which restaurant did you dine and dash from this time?”

Ace flinched. Her voice was dripping with disapproval and a hint of concern and he knew if he could see her face a glare would be planted on it.

“Nowhere, I was just excited to see you. It has been so long since I’ve seen my dear sister. Can’t I be happy as your big brother?” The nervous chuckle that came out of Ace when he finished speaking confirmed what Nara already knew: Ace was hiding something.

She let out an audible sigh. Her brothers could be so troublesome, and Nara did enjoy taking advantage of that, especially when they kept her out of the loop and tried to act innocent instead of telling her they had gotten into trouble again.  
“You might not want to tell me what’s going on, but we both know I could wiggle the answer out of you if I really wanted to. So, let’s make a deal.”

Nara laid her menu on the table before looking Ace in the eye as he peaked at her from behind his menu. They looked at each other for a few seconds before a mischievous grin formed on her face.

“Buy me whatever I want to eat, and I’ll drop it.”

“WHAT?” Ace’s face contorted into a shocked expression. Ace’s habit of dining and dashing was well known by those close to him, but Tophat Island was one of the few exceptions. Still, he knew Nara, and she was planning to drain him for all he had. He didn’t mind spending the money, it was just that he wanted to spend it on booze instead.

“No way. Absolutely not. We can just run out of this place when we’re done.” 

“But Ace, would you want me banned from my favourite café?”

“Favourite? Have you even been to this island before?”

Nara didn’t response with words. Instead, her eyes and mouth shifted, eyes filling with tears and mouth tilting into a frown. She has unleashed her ultimate attack against her brothers, her so called ‘guilt inducing combo’.

Ace sighed when he saw it. They both knew she had won.

“Fine Nara, but we’re sharing.”

For the next hour, the two ate, the stack of bowls, plates and glasses slowly growing as they sampled everything the café had to offer. They were lucky that the café had a wide selection of items to choose from, so they were always getting something new to try. Of course, this also meant some items were more expensive than others, and Nara always seemed to pick the more expensive options. Ace to accept his fate and ignore the increasing drain on his wallet, instead focusing on what his sister has been up to in recent months.

Nara spoke of her travel throughout the Grand Line. For a time, she had joined a group of zoologists from the Tangle Kingdom. They were surprising welcoming when they found out of her interest in zoology and took on her aboard to join them on a tour of islands between Logue Town and Sabaody Archipelago. 

“It was a dream” Nara happily told Ace.

“There were so many new animals to research. Dogs the length of ships, parrots that would always face North, even a rather strange creature that would hide in treasure chests and eat anyone who opened them. I’m rather happy I came across that one before either you or Luffy did. That poor guy would’ve never known what hit him.”

Ace let out a booming laugh. “Still more worried about all the animals you encounter than your brothers I see. I think my heart is breaking.”

Nara chuckled. “Well I know you both can take them, especially with your new crew backing you up. How are you doing with them, anyway?”

This was the perfect segue for Ace to regale Nara with his time with the Whitebeard Pirates. He beamed as he spoke of the antics he had pulled with Thatch, Izo’s astounding accuracy with his pistols, Jozu’s endless pranks and Marco’s fantastical devil fruit.  
Nara was ecstatic her brother had found such wonderful people to travel the Grand Line with. He was clearly thriving with them and she made a mental note to find them and thank them later. But she noticed behind the happiness that was a slight edge to Ace’s words and actions, like he was worried something, or someone was going to burst in at any moment and interrupt them.

She was concerned, but she trusted her brother. She knew if it were truly serious, he would let her know. Maybe he really had just dined and dashed again? She had promised not to pry further, and she decided to keep it unless she felt there was real danger.  
Nara focused her attention back onto Ace, who was now leaning back into his chair, patting his stomach while letting out a content sigh.

“Well I’m stuffed. Looks like it wasn’t that bad of an idea to duck into this place.”

Nara eyed the stack of dishes they had accumulated. It wasn’t as big as she had expected it to be.

“Did you eat earlier Ace?”

“Yeah. I was at a bar wit-.”  
Ace was interrupted by a loud thud joined by a blaze of blue and yellow light emanating from outside the café. The siblings both looked for the source, seeing a large pair of flaming wings attached to the back of Ace’s crewmate and now worst enemy, Marco.  
The two watched as the light from the wings faded as they dissipated, leaving Marco standing on the street outside. He had abandoned his usual attire, instead wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes. When the flames fully disappeared, he began scanning inside the café, one hand slicking his hair back while the other remained conspicuously behind his back.

When he finally spotted the two siblings, Marco gave them a smile and wave before walking toward them.

Ace’s panic rose with each step Marco took. He knew them meeting was now inevitable. Even if he could convince Nara to run with him and Marco somehow lost them, how could he explain this to her? No, Ace had to shift his focus to keeping his crewmate from getting too close to his sister.

Once Marco reached them, he stopped, his smile becoming wider.

“Yo! Glad to see I was able to catch you both. My preparations took longer than expected.”

Preparations? Ace gulped.

Marco turned his gaze to Nara.

“I don’t know if Ace told you about me, but I’m Marco, Whitebeard’s First Division Commander. I hope you’ll accept these Nara; I was thinking of you when I picked them up.”

His left hand emerged from behind his back revealing a bouquet of red, pink, and white roses.

He handed the flowers to a beaming Nara, his hand softly brushing against hers as he did. 

As the bouquet swapped hands, Marco took the opportunity to turn to Ace and give him a wink. All Ace did was glare back, hoping his eyes conveyed just how close he was to setting Marco’s hair on fire.

Nara turned the bouquet to face her and then took in a deep breathe. The wonderful scent almost made her jump with joy.

“I adore these flowers Marco! Their perfume is so lovely, I haven’t smelt flowers this good in so long. Thank you so much for getting them for me.”

“I’m happy you like ‘em. I was going to get you a stuffed animal, but the store was shut.”

“Stuffed animal?” Nara days, surprised “Oh! Looks like Ace has been talking about me, I guess it is only fair if I get to learn a bit about him from you too. Would you please join us? We have some more food on the way.”

Marco gave a quick nod in reply taking a seat in the table’s only empty chair. While it seemed to go unnoticed by Nara, Ace saw his seat was angled more towards her than him.

This made Ace decide to take more decisive action, but he also had a question on his mind that he needed answered.

“Marco! I’m so glad to see you too. I wasn’t expecting anyone to find us in this little place.” 

“Thatch saw you two go in here. He said _"they were running like they were being chased by a pack of ravenous monkeys. I was a bit worried Ace had gotten his sister into trouble, so I came to get you."_

Ace would have to remember to pay back Thatch for his betrayal later.

“Me? Maybe it was Nara who angered the monkeys. She is a zoologist you know?”

Sceptical laughter came from Nara and Marco, making Ace pout.

“What? I don’t make that much trouble. Luffy makes way more trouble than me.”

Nara ignored Ace’s plea of innocence and turned to face Marco.

“I’ve no doubt you have your hands full with Ace. He is a wonderful person, but he can get a bit hot-headed sometimes and some of Luffy’s trouble magnet has rubbed off on him. Thank you for looking after him and treating him so well. I am profoundly grateful.”

“There’s no need Nara. We’re friends, it’s our job to look after each other. Plus getting to know him means I’ve gotten to meet you.”

They were interrupted by a female waiter rolling a metal cart up to the table. Three dishes were placed on the cart. The first was a triple chocolate sundae topped with cream, the second was a chocolate éclair and the third a custard tart. The waitress placed the dishes in the tables centre before giving the group a polite smile and leaving. 

“THAT TART IS MINE!” Nara practically shouted as she dove for the tart, pulling it toward her with a force that shocked Ace and Marco and told them just how off limits that tart now was.

“I guess I’ll take this.” Marco was the next to choose, taking the sundae and sliding the éclair toward Ace who began to immediately devour it.

They ate in silence for a minute, each enjoying the dish they had in front of them. The silence was broken by Marco who reached across to Nara’s side of the table and picked up a spoon. He put the spoon into the sundae, removing it along with a big chunk of ice cream covered in topping, choc chips and cream that dripped from the spoon.

He moved the spoon toward Nara, stopping a few inches from her.

“Nara, here try some of mine, it’s delicious.”

Nara nodded, closing the distance, and taking the spoon and its contents into her mouth.

“Yummy! This is almost as good as the tart. Thank you for letting me try it Marco.”

“There’s no need to thank me, I’m happy to just to see you smile.”

“Ace never told me you were this much of a charmer.” 

Marco looked poised to respond but his expression suddenly changed to one mixed with concern and interest.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Nara you’ve got a bit of cream on your cheek. Let me get it for you.”

Marco softly cupped Nara’s chin in his right hand. He gazed into her eyes and she became absorbed in them. They were all black except for small flecks of blue and gold. A result of his devil fruit? She didn’t know. She was slowly drawn from his eyes by the movements of his calloused thumb across his face, the smooth movement causing a shiver down her spine.

Ace’s brain was in overdrive. He had already been watching the display in abject horror, unable to respond to Marco’s blatant flirting and Nara’s apparent ignorance, but this latest stunt was too far. If this were on the Moby Dick a shouting match would have started, but his wasn’t the Moby Dick and Ace’s brain only had a single desire: make Marco stop.

“THAT’SENOUGHBIRDIE.” Ace’s barely coherent shout at Marco was followed by his remaining éclair. It flew across the table, bits of it falling, leaving a noticeable trail across the cloth. Then it reached Marco’s face.

It landed firmly on Marco’s right cheek. Cream and chocolate icing dripped down his face, the pastry only serving to highlight the shock on the Commander’s face.

Nara too was silent. She was completely still except for her eyes that flicked between the two men. Marco’s boldness and Ace’s éclair throwing had her unsure how to respond. Should she pinch Ace’s ear and scold him or help Marco clean himself off?  
Marco was the first of the three to move. He plucked the remains of the éclair off his face, placing them on the table. He then grabbed a nearby serviette and used it to wipe his face clean. 

He stood once he finished. He looked at Nara then to Ace. He started him directly in the eye for a few seconds before a wide grin graced his lips.

“Thanks for paying Ace.”  
With those four words, Marco dove for Nara, quickly picking her up into his arms bridal style and sprinting for the door.

“PUT HER DOWN PINEAPPLE HEAD!” Ace screamed as he began his pursuit of Marco. As he ran, he swore he could hear Nara laughing. 

Once Marco made is outside, a pair of flaming wings appears on his back. After a few tests flaps he flew straight up, leaving Ace on the ground below. While neither Marco or Nara could see it, but a happy smile had graced Ace’s face and he saw them fly away together.

It took only a minute of the café to be a distant spec as they flew. Nara looked at the town below them in awe. It was a great view from this height. 

“You know I never expected meeting my soulmate to go so well.”

Marco raised an eyebrow. “You knew?”

“Just a guess, from the way Ace described you, you didn’t seem like the overly flirty type. Plus, his overprotectiveness going into overdrive when you entered made me think of the possibility. Looks like I was right.”

“You certainly were. Did you have as much fun as I did?”

“Definitely. Now where are you flying us to? I hope it’s not somewhere Ace can actually find?”

Marco chuckled. “Nah. I plan on keeping you to myself tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much longer than the first chapter. It just ran away from me I think, but I really like how it turned out. I might do some more of this kinda thing if people like it enough or I get in the mood again. I hope you all enjoyed! Any feedback appreciated =D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Characters might not be exactly right, since its my first time writing them. Hopefully that'll change with future works. I may write a part 2 to this in the future where the OC and Marco actually meet. I randomised her eyes/hair in a generator and I honestly really like what I got.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any feedback you'd like! I enjoy constructive criticism as much as compliments. Also, feel free to get in touch on my pages.
> 
> Happy reading and please stay safe!


End file.
